


Ruane incorrect quotes

by CeriseHood5050



Series: Ruane [3]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/F, Incorrect Quotes, Just a bit of fun, Ruane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseHood5050/pseuds/CeriseHood5050
Summary: Just something I decided to do. I see many people do incorrect quotes for Six the Musical, so I decided to do some for Ruane (Ruby White x Sarah Jane Smith)
Relationships: Sarah Jane Smith/Ruby White
Series: Ruane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840342
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some incorrect quotes I found and put Ruby and Sarah Jane in. I did these for a little fun, but probably will not do another chapter unless I have requests for one.

Sky: Why are Ruby and Sarah Jane sitting with their backs to each other?  
Luke: They fought.  
Sky: Then why are they holding hands?  
Luke: They get sad when they fight.  
\-----------------------------------------💖------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah Jane: Ruby made me feel things.  
Mr Smith: What things?  
Sarah Jane: Feelings.  
Mr Smith: She made you feel feelings?  
Sarah Jane: Yes.  
Mr Smith: That is what you get with Qetesh.  
\----------------------------------------------💖------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Yes, Eddie Smith is in this one)  
Eddie: I have to ground you. I am grounding you.   
Sarah Jane: What about work?  
Eddie: Fine. No TV.   
Sarah Jane: My TV is broken.  
Eddie: Then, no computer.  
Sarah Jane: I need my computer for work.   
Eddie: Then no, uh... *glances at a photograph of Ruby* No Ruby  
Ruby: *walks in* What?! No Ruby?!   
Eddie: No Ruby!   
Sarah Jane: Let's get out of here *proceeds to grab Ruby's hand and pulls her out of the room.*


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just decided to post a second part because why not?

Rani, walking into a library: Smith!   
Luke: Yes?  
Sky: Yes?   
Sarah Jane: Yes?   
Ruby: Yeah?   
Rani: Ruby, you're not a Smith.   
Ruby, taking Sarah Jane's hand: Not yet.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------💖---------------------------------------------

Sarah Jane: Do I look straight?  
Ruby: Not in the slightest.   
Sarah Jane: I meant my parking.   
Ruby: Then yes.   
Sarah Jane: You should know I'm not straight.   
Ruby: We can't still be talking about the parking. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------💖----------------------------------------------

Ruby: This is Sarah Jane, my ex-girlfriend.   
Sarah Jane: You need to stop calling me that.   
Sarah Jane: I'm her wife.  
Sarah Jane turns to Ruby: You should remember that.   
Ruby: Human categories for relationships are difficult to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now ending the story here because I find it hard to find quotes I can put Sarah Jane and Ruby in. There are a lot out there, but it is finding the right ones. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I decided to write some more. There are only two incorrect quotes this time.

Ruby: I could kill you if I wanted.   
Sarah Jane: Yeah? So could a human being, so could a dog, and a dedicated duck. You aren't special.   
Sarah Jane: But it better not end up being a repeat of 2010.   
Ruby:  
Sarah Jane:  
Ruby: It won't.   
Mr Smith: That's good to hear, Qetesh.   
Ruby: *groans*  
Ruby: (whispers to Sarah Jane) I thought you said you fixed him!   
Sarah Jane: That was before you arrived. 

\----------------------------------------------💖--------------------------------------------

Sky: Here is my wall of inspirational people.   
Sarah Jane: That's great, Sk-  
Ruby: Is that a picture of us?   
Sky: Yes, Ruane inspires me every day. 

\---------------------------------------------💖---------------------------------------------


End file.
